


A Kiss For Luck

by Rivulet027



Category: Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: When Goushi need to travel, to mourn a lost family member, Geki offers comfort.





	A Kiss For Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Zyuranger. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Someone on twitter said that Goushi was born on a mammoth hunt and Koda kept talking about he was born on one so mild crossover because how could these two things not be related? Thank you to midnightclarity for the beta.

Geki skids to a stop just outside of Goushi’s door. He hesitates. What if he heard wrong? What if Goushi isn’t really leaving? Is it really his place to object? Geki frowns at the door before knocking. A few moments later Goushi opens the door and slowly smiles at him. 

Before Goushi can greet him, Geki blurts out, “Is it true? Are you leaving me?”

Goushi blinks at him rapidly and doesn’t say anything. Geki steps in close and Goushi takes a step back letting him into the room. Geki eyes rove around the room, taking in the clothes neatly folded on Goushi’s bed and the pack beside them. His shoulders slump. “It’s true.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Goushi reassures stepping in close and placing a hand on his shoulder. Geki leans into the touch and resists the urge to make Goushi promise.

“You are leaving through?”

“I am,” Goushi nods. “I’m needed at home. It’s by my mother’s request. Your father approved.”

Geki turns towards him, finds his hands resting on Goushi’s hips as he asks, “But you’ll be back?”

Goushi stares at him quietly, then glances towards the open door. Geki takes a step back, closes the door and then leans against it before he repeats his question.

“I will,” Goushi insists.

Geki nods as he forces himself to straighten up. He can almost hear his father reprimanding him that prince’s don’t slouch. He takes Goushi in again, the slight downturn of his shoulders, the worry on his brow. “What’s happened? Why does your mother need you?”

“I…” Goushi starts, before he stops and runs a hand over his face.

Geki steps forward and grabs Goushi’s shoulders, guides him to the bed, and sits next to him when Goushi sinks down onto it. He takes one of Goushi’s hands, threading their fingers together.

“They think we’re getting too close to one another,” Goushi comments softly.

“Are you being sent away?” Geki demands.

“No, I will return. I was just commenting that some of my teachers worry that we’re too close to one another.”

Geki leans in against Goushi’s shoulder. “You’re training to be my protector, it’s right that we should be close. I need to be able to trust you.”

Goushi’s gives him a brief smile, but it’s only brief.

“You’re sad,” Geki pushes. “What happened?”

Goushi leans against him and Geki pulls him into a hug. “I lost my brother.”

Geki tightens his hold on Goushi. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“You can’t. It wouldn’t be allowed.”

“I can talk…”

“Geki, my mother and I are going through the rift.”

Geki pulls back slightly to look at Goushi, “But why?”

Goushi sighs. “You know I was born on a mammoth hunt?”

“Yes,” Geki answers slowly. “You have to travel to another world to hunt mammoth so you weren’t born in this world.”

“We have to travel through the rift to a different would to be able to hunt mammoth, yes.” Goushi agrees.

“I already know this. Why are you…was your brother living over there?”

“I wasn’t the only one born on the mammoth hunt,” Goushi tells him. “We were born a day apart, Koda and I. Both our people think being born on such a hunt meant that we’d grow up to be great warriors, that’s one of the reasons I was chosen to be trained as your protector. It also means Koda and I considered ourselves brothers.”

“Has he ever been to our world?”

Goushi shakes his head. “We’re more advanced here and very rarely does one travel from his world to ours. I would visit him.”

“And now he’s dead?”

“He saved his brother’s life and lost his own.”

“I’m sorry,” Geki offers. He wants to hug Goushi again, but isn’t sure that’s what Goushi wants.

“Thank you.”

“What happened to his brother?”

Goushi frowns. “As far as we know Taku is physically okay, but Koda was the last of his family. Mother and I are going to offer him a place here and if he doesn’t want that we’re going to try and make sure he’ll be taken care of otherwise.”

“Do you think he’ll want to leave his world?”

“He’s very young,” Goushi says. “My mother is willing to raise him as her own, but we’re another world away and if the rift were to close then he’d have no way back. It’ll be up to him.”

“We’re not very old ourselves. How long will you stay at your mother’s helping him settle in?”

Goushi frowns at a pile of cloths. “We’re nearly considered adults. Koda was considered an adult. I don’t know, as long as I’m needed, but I don’t know if Taku will even want to return with us. I’m coming back, Geki. I have training to finish and I’ll miss you while I’m gone.”

Geki nods. “I don’t want to see you go, but I understand.”

“I wouldn’t have just left. I’d have found you and explained,” Goushi insists.

“I know,” Geki smiles as he reaches for Goushi, who sinks into the hug. Geki pulls him closer and Goushi leans his head into the crook of Geki’s neck.

“I’m to take care of you,” Goushi mummers against his skin.

Geki runs a hand into Goushi’s hair for comfort. “You’re not just my future protector, you’re my friend. I’m allowed to worry.”

He feels the last of the tension ease out of Goushi as the slightly older boy relaxes against him. Geki runs a hand over his back. Goushi’s fingers tighten into his shirt. “My mother wanted to bring them both here when their parents died, but Koda insisted he could take care of Taku and didn’t need to come to our world.”

“You’ll offer the same to Taku and he’ll say yes or he’ll say no, but you’ll have offered and mourned with him,” Geki tries to reassure.

“Thank you,” Goushi says as he sits back up and wipes at the tears that have started down his face. He frowns down at the clothes he has laid out. “I should finish packing.”

“I’ll help,” Geki offers.

“You’ll make a mess.”

“I won’t,” Geki disagrees.

“You will,” Goushi teases, before offering him a small smile.

“You’ll take care of yourself, right?” Geki asks as he reaches up to wipe the fresh tears from Goushi’s face.

Goushi nods solemnly. “I will. I’ll return as soon as I can.”

Geki smiles to show he understands. Their eyes meet and they both still. Goushi leans into Geki’s touch. Geki wets his lips.

“I-I’m not a knight yet,” Goushi broaches.

“You will be,” Geki manages.

“Sometimes before a long journey….”

Geki waits a moment for Goushi to finish before he suggests, “A kiss for luck?”

Goushi nods minutely as Geki leans in. Their lips brush tentatively, briefly and then again a bit more firmly. Geki wants to kiss him again, more firmly. He wants to give him a kiss goodbye and a wish for him to return, not just a quick brush for luck, but he’s never done this before with anyone and Goushi only asked for…Goushi leans in and captures his lips. Geki wraps his arms more firmly around Goushi as the slightly taller young man leans into him. He’s suddenly hyperaware of the hand Goushi has on his shoulder and the other cupping his cheek. Goushi’s tongue parts his lips and Geki…makes a noise of protest when Goushi pulls back.

“I’m sor…” Goushi starts, but Geki cuts off the words, kissing him again slowly, pushing his tongue into Goushi’s mouth, liking the slightly surprised, slightly happy sound Goushi makes when he does. They kiss for several long moments before parting.

Geki wets his lips. “Tell me we can do that again when you return.”

“When I return,” Goushi nods, eyes intense as he looks at Geki for a moment before he forces himself to look away.

“I’ll help you pack,” Geki offers.

“Thank you.”

Geki nods before pulling Goushi in for another kiss. He wishes he could go with Goushi, will miss him while he’s gone, but Geki doesn’t doubt he’ll return.


End file.
